Springfield
The Springfield M1903A4, known in-game as the Springfield, was a bolt-action rifle used by the American soldiers during World War II, modified from the earlier versions of the Springfield M1903 which were used as regular battle rifles. After the Spanish American war, the M1903 was designed and replaced the Krag rifle as the standard rifle of American forces and was used in World War I. The M1903 was developed after the U.S. needed a rifle that could use higher loads and compete with Mauser weapons. Springfield Armory began to create a rifle with some of the Mauser's and Krag's features and eventually the M1903 was designed, after an unsuccessful first attempt. It was replaced with the M1 Garand in 1936, but for World War II, it was modified to the M1903A4, the sniper rifle variant, and was used by almost all American snipers. Early in the Pacific War, the USMC still used Springfields, but that was at a time when the USMC was not given the top procurement, being seen as a lesser branch of the US Navy. Call of Duty and United Offensive The Springfield is a bolt-action sniper rifle with a five-round magazine with rounds loaded in one round at a time. If you hit the head or chest, it's a one-shot kill. To effectively use the scope, have the point where all the lines meet focused on the enemy you want to hit. Its accuracy is great, and the recoil is easy to adjust. Overall, it's a standard sniper rifle, however, as with all sniper rifles, its close quarters ability is poor, so a pistol is better used in such situations. Image:spring_1.png| Image:Fg42iron 1.png|Scope Call of Duty 2 The same as in Call of Duty, except for the redesigned scope. Image:spring_2.png| Image:springiron_2.png|Scope Image: Call of Duty 3 It is the same as the one from Call of Duty, but the scope looks like the scope from Call of Duty 2. Call of Duty: World at War In multiplayer mode, it is the first bolt action rifle given to you, and the only one besides the PTRS-41 that starts out with the sniper scope unlocked. Because it starts with a scope, the Springfield is a much preferred choice over other bolt-action rifles. Also, the Springfield fires slightly faster than other bolt actions, making it the best bolt action sniper (except in terms of power), except that the Arisaka's scope moves less while crouched or prone. It can be compared to the M40A3 in Call of Duty 4. Because the scope is available from the beginning it has one less attachment to earn, and therefore has one less challenge. In singleplayer mode, the Springfield is only used by Pvt. Denny in the mission Semper Fi. It is also found in the levels Relentless near one of the anti-tank positions, and Breaking Point near the supply drop. It should also be noted that it has the fastest bayonet stab of any weapon. When used without a scope, the Springfield's iron sights are difficult to use properly. If you look carefully at the sight, you can see that at the very top the sight tapers off to a point, just below that point is a light colored line that is the true impact point. It is possible that the game developers put this in accidentally or purposely, as the Springfield is your "low-end" bolt-action weapon. An overall good sniper rifle, although the iron sights are often found to be the most difficult of all the weapons to use properly, mostly because they are slightly off, along with the Nambu. Image:Wawspringfield.jpg| Image:Wawspringfieldironsight.jpg|Ironsight Image:Wawspringfieldscoped.jpg|Sniper Version Image:Springfield 1903 CODWAW scopereticule.jpg|Scope View Call of Duty World at War (DS) The Springfield pretty much the same as the console versions, except for the fact that the scope looks quite odd and it seems to be reloaded from a box magazine instead. Like all rifles in this game the gun is automatic. File:Springfield_DS.jpg|The Springfield on DS File:Springfield_Inventory_Icon_DS.jpg Trivia *The unscoped version seems to do less damage in Nazi Zombies, as it sometimes takes about 2 head shots to kill the zombies. *All bolt action rifles become quieter without a scope, but this effect is more noticeable on the Springfield (only from first person, they all receive the same noise reduction in third person). * In Call of Duty, due to the British lacking their own sniper rifle in single player, they use the Springfield in multiplayer. * The Springfield, along with the Nambu pistol, have what are considered to be the worst, and most confusing, iron sights in Call of Duty: World at War (see picture on the right). * The Springfield can only be used without a scope in Call of Duty: World at War. *The Springfield the player uses as a sniper rifle in Call of Duty:World at War is the M1903A4 variant, a variant with a semi pistol grip stock, and no iron sights specifically designed only as a sniper rifle. Although there is really no difference in the stock,the removed iron sights are noticeable. *On Call of Duty World at War (Nintendo DS) all sniper rifles are automatic, hold onto the trigger, and your guy shoots, cocks and then shoots again, and so on till the clip runs out. Category:Weapons Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:American Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Category:Call of Duty 3 Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)